1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma processing apparatus and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, an apparatus for performing various processes, for example, etching or film forming, on a substrate (for example, a semiconductor wafer) disposed on a holding stage in a processing chamber is used. Also, it is known that the apparatus is provided with a plurality of lifter pins that protrude from the holding stage and can move vertically and support the substrate when the substrate is held on the holding stage in the processing chamber and when the substrate is transferred from the holding stage. (for example, refer to Patent Document 1)
Also, there is known a capacity-coupled plasma processing apparatus where the holding stage in the processing chamber serves as a lower electrode and plasma is generated by applying high-frequency power between the holding stage and an upper electrode disposed to face the holding stage.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-293138